Morrowind Ancestral Tombs
This is a list of some of the ancestral tombs that are found in (sorted by region) along with an overview of what is in them. Note that loot and creatures may vary, according to character level and/or related quests. Ascadian Isles #Hlaalu Ancestral Vaults #Lleran Ancestral Tomb #Othrelas Ancestral Tomb #Sandas Ancestral Tomb #Sarano Ancestral Tomb #*Hunger in the Sarano Tomb is a quest that occurs in this location Ashlands #Aryon Ancestral Tomb #Dareleth Ancestral Tomb #Drath Ancestral Tomb #Drinith Ancestral Tomb #Fadathram Ancestral Tomb #Helas Ancestral Tomb #Hleran Ancestral Tomb #Indaren Ancestral Tomb #Llando Ancestral Tomb #Omalen Ancestral Tomb #Rothan Ancestral Tomb #Salvel Ancestral Tomb #Sandus Ancestral Tomb #Saren Ancestral Tomb #Thalas Ancestral Tomb Azura's Coast #Andalen Ancestral Tomb #Arano Ancestral Tomb #Arenim Ancestral Tomb #Arys Ancestral Tomb #Baram Ancestral Tomb #Beran Ancestral Tomb #Dreloth Ancestral Tomb #Hlaalu Ancestral Tomb #Hlervi Ancestral Tomb #Hlervu Ancestral Tomb #Marvani Ancestral Tomb #Omaren Ancestral Tomb #Ravel Ancestral Tomb #Raviro Ancestral Tomb #Redas Ancestral Tomb #Releth Ancestral Tomb #Sadryon Ancestral Tomb #Savel Ancestral Tomb #Verelnim Ancestral Tomb Bitter Coast *Andrano Ancestral Tomb *Andrethi Ancestral Tomb *Heran Ancestral Tomb: *Norvayn Ancestral Tomb *Samarys Ancestral Tomb *Sarys Ancestral Tomb *Thelas Ancestral Tomb Grazelands *Andalor Ancestral Tomb *Andalor Ancestral Tomb *Aralen Ancestral Tomb *Favel Ancestral Tomb **Near Gnisis **In an urn labeled "D.Bryant" is the Denstagmer's Ring, which gives 30 points of resistance to Fire, Shock and Frost. The urn is down the stairs in a room with two Veloth statues. Touching the urn paralyzes the player for a few seconds. **There is also a book named 36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 1 that gives 1 level in Athletics. It is locked up in a room down the hall with a level 10 lock and a scamp guarding it. **There is only one Scamp in the tomb if the players starts searching it in level 1. *Ienith Ancestral Tomb *Nerano Ancestral Tomb **The Nerano Ancestral Tomb is one of the locations involved in the quest Zainab Nerevarine. *Sethan Ancestral Tomb *Thiralas Ancestral Tomb *Venim Ancestral Tomb Molag Amur Region *Alas Ancestral Tomb *Andas Ancestral Tomb *Andules Ancestral Tomb *Aran Ancestral Tomb *Arethan Ancestral Tomb *Dulo Ancestral Tomb *Gimothran Ancestral Tomb *Helan Ancestral Tomb *Maren Ancestral Tomb *Serano Ancestral Tomb *Vandus Ancestral Tomb *Velas Ancestral Tomb Red Mountain Region *Fadathram Ancestral Tomb *Indaren Ancestral Tomb *Omalen Ancestral Tomb *Salvel Ancestral Tomb *Sandus Ancestral Tomb Sheogorad *Andavel Ancestral Tomb *Dralas Ancestral Tomb **Mentioned in Note from Bakarak *Drethan Ancestral Tomb *Nelas Ancestral Tomb *Orethi Ancestral Tomb *Sarethi Ancestral Tomb *Senim Ancestral Tomb West Gash *Alen Ancestral Tomb *Falas Ancestral Tomb *Ginith Ancestral Tomb *Heleran Ancestral Tomb *Hleran Ancestral Tomb *Indalen Ancestral Tomb *Llervu Ancestral Tomb *Randas Ancestral Tomb *Reloth Ancestral Tomb *Rethandus Ancestral Tomb *Salothan Ancestral Tomb *Salothran Ancestral Tomb *Saren Ancestral Tomb *Seran Ancestral Tomb *Telvayn Ancestral Tomb *Tharys Ancestral Tomb *Uveran Ancestral Tomb *Veloth Ancestral Tomb Appearances * Sources *The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Construction Set es:Tumbas ancestrales dunmer Category:Morrowind: Locations Category:Morrowind: Ancestral Tombs Category:Morrowind: Lists